Melting Confessions
by Xoie
Summary: Will confessions join the snowfall this Valentine's day? read to find out! Aged up (18), Adrienette fluff uwu This is my kinda-late Valentine's Day special I posted on Amino the other day


The early morning air held a bit of a frost to its gentle breeze.

Marinette clung to her oversized coat as little clouds of condensation danced from her lips. It was bitterly nippy out and her woolen gloves weren't doing her any justice. Her knees were beginning to quake but she wasn't sure if her slight bobbing was from the cold or because of his overwhelming presence.

Yeah, they had well past the "awkward" stage after finally finding out each other's identities, but did that mean that Marinette's nerves ever quelled whenever Adrien was in close proximity?

No.

Sighing inwardly, the bluenette merely continued to rub her gloved hands together in hopes of gaining some warmth.

Her eyes were fixed on her mitts as her mouth formed what looked to be the cutest pout Adrien had ever seen. He had been quietly observing her fiddle for some time now, her nonsensical yet adorable habits bringing an endearing smile to his face.

With his hands tucked into the large pockets of his light brown, Loden coat, he simply admired the way her threads of midnight stuck to the sides of her reddening cheeks. He wondered if the scarlet rubbing on her apples was because of the cold nipping at her skin or because of him.

His heart skipped a handful of beats before staggering back into rhythm.

He could do this.

Drawing a breath, he carefully shifted closer to her than he already was. At this, Marinette seemed to tense before relaxing back into her usual self. Taking note, Adrien wondered if he was destined to be in the friendzone for eternity.

No, no he wouldn't.

He had practiced it all night, repeating the words over and over until they seared into his memory. Even when plagg had told him to shut up and he had climbed into bed, he had murmured the line until he had fallen asleep.

Like he said, he could do this.

Pulling his hands form his pockets, he softly chuckled before gently taking her-surprisingly cold-gloved hands into his own.

"Here," shifting a bit, he sandwiched both her hands between his, a light smile splaying his lips.

He watched as she blew out a puff of air before mirroring his grin. Blue sapphires peeked up to find bold emeralds twinkling into their gaze, the greens holding a slight glow to their otherwise warm tone.

There was just something about him that radiated this alluring kind off warmth. Before she knew it, her fingers were melting beneath his touch.

She and Adrien were...something. They didn't have a label, mainly because none of them fit. They were friends, yeah, but they were so much more than that. No, they weren't a couple but they _were_ intimate. And no, they were NOT friends with benefits as most people would ultimately speculate.

They were...something.

"It's too early and cold for this," she eventually muttered, teeth nearly clattering.

"You're right," he paused, debating if he should follow through with what he was about to do before ultimately thinking, 'fuck it,' and slowly reeling the raven head towards him.

Marinette didn't protest, instead shuffling close until her cheek was pressed against his woolen sweater. Upon seeing her move, he didn't hesitate to grab hold of the sides of his coat, bringing them around her form and holding onto her petite frame, enveloping her in a light embrace.

Letting loose a shaky sigh, she melted into his golden warmth, shivering just slightly. With her head tucked gingerly beneath his chin, she could feel the steady rise and fall of his broad chest.

Even with the many layers of clothing, she could make out the thick muscle lining his lean frame.

"You know...we don't have to go," he eventually let out, his breath forming swirls in the crisp air.

"As much as I love the sound of that, you know we can't ditch a class trip."

When her words were met with silence, she shifted before looking up to peek into his gaze, not even surprised in the slightest that he was already staring back at her.

"Adrien…" she chided.

It was gentle and soft spoken.

His lips drew a line before he sighed. Gazing into those bluebell irises, his fingers reached over to tuck what little strands he could see behind her ear. Marinette didn't so much as flinch when the cold pads of his fingers skimmed over her skin as he did.

Somehow, his touch- though cold- held a kindle that ignited this heat within her.

A flame that danced about his presence.

Content with what warmth he had to offer, she somehow forgot she was snuggled against him, almost cradled in his hold.

If the empty streets were bustling, to any bystander, they would have seemed like a couple. But they weren't.

It was thoughts like these that sent a sharp pain to her chest. Still, it was nice being held by Adrien, especially when he looked at her as if she held the very world in her palms.

"I know, but just think about it. We both know there's bound to be an akuma today. There have always been for the past three years."

Ah, yes. The other small- no, actually, rather large detail that she had forgotten.

Today was Valentine's day.

And everyone knew from record that nobody was safe on Valentine's day. Even the slightest heartbreak was enough to stir about a lethal akuma, ready to blow the city to bits.

"If we leave with everyone else, who will protect Paris? You heard Mr. Damocles, the ski resort is an hour away and well," he smirked before lowering his voice by a notch, "I don't know about you, bugaboo, but I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of running all the way back here."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname, though her lips curved into the slightest of a smile.

"What do you suggest then, kitty?"

He studied her, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

At first he simply held her gaze, unable to bat the words from his tightening thorat. It was as his eyes caught hers reflecting curiosity that he finally sucked a breath and went for it.

"I was hoping maybe I could take you to this coffee place I know...you know, to get you warmed up?"

She paused, her eyes catching him visibly swallow as he finished. He was nervous, she could definitely tell. It was they way his arms looped around her, as if grounding him to the snow littered walkway.

Her heart went double time as her brain slowly clicked together his underlying message.

Throwing him a widening grin, she raised her brows in amusement.

"Are you...asking me out?"

"Maybe."

The huff of giggles that escaped her lips sent him reeling and he wondered what he ever did to deserve her.

Looking up at him with scarlet cheeks and snow dusted lashes, she took a hold of his coat and slowly leaned back.

"Then in that case, yes. I would love that."

He didn't know if it was the answer itself or the chortle that was laced with her every word, but whatever it was, it had him pulling her in for a tight hug.

Marinette laughed, squeezing him back just the same.

The wind came swirling into the heated café as the two exited through the door. The chill in the air had settled down from before and the sun seemed to greet them with bright, golden rays.

"I still can't believe you made me ditch the trip for some coffee and bagels."

Taking a sip from his candy cane hot chocolate, he blew the steady steam rising from its lid, "I still can't believe we managed to get away with it."

Stopping at the crosswalk, Marinette fixed her eyes on the bright, red hand signaling for them to wait. The coffee had settled within her, but she knew the real reason to her sudden warm temperature was his ever-boring gaze, always perched upon her like a ladybug on a delicate petal.

It was confusing, really. At times, they did everything a couple would do but then the very next moment, they would set boundaries. She couldn't really blame Adrien because she herself was guilty of taking three steps back whenever things got a little too heated.

Maybe it was fear.

The fear of losing him was an ongoing threat. So long as Hawkmoth existed, so did the blade of endangering him pressed against her neck. If her and Adrien were to become a couple, things would just get messy.

They didn't need that right now.

Besides, she was pretty sure he wouldn't want to set whatever they had in stone and get together. And quiet frankly, she was okay with that.

Although…

Stealing a glance at his lips as he took another sip from his cup, the pitter patter against her cheeks stung harder.

'_It wouldn't be too bad getting a small taste of that.'_

Her eyes bulged as she stopped her wandering thoughts. What was she thinking?

Yes, hugs and short cuddles were okay but a kiss? That was way out of league.

The wind picked up yet again and Marinette felt the cold biting at her bare hands. Suddenly, she wished she had just tucked her gloves into her own pockets rather than letting Adrien keep them in his.

With her boot now impatiently tapping at the snowy cement, she figured maybe she should just reach for his pocket and claim them once more. Besides, he was busy drinking his hot chocolate and the peaceful silence that came with it was nice.

Not that she didn't like it when they talked.

It was hard to explain. Sometimes, the silence that draped over them was better than any conversation.

Keeping her eyes fixed forward, she slowly shifted her weight from one foot to the other while reaching for what she believed was his pocket.

She knew she aimed poorly when the side of her pinkie brushed against his hand.

Immediately, he jerked his head to the side only to see her staring at the red hand that was now beginning to flash. Smiling, he returned his gaze to the park on the other side of the street.

He waited a few beats before reaching back and delicately hooking pinkies with her. The heat her searing touch brought sent shivers rolling down his spine.

As soon as the flashing hand was replaced by the walk man on the signal across the intersection, Adrien carefully slid the rest of his fingers between hers, taking her hand and finally crossing.

His palm held warmth and although this wasn't exactly what she had planned, Marinette wasn't complaining.

As they finally reached the other side, they both held onto each other, waiting for the other to let go but neither of them seemed to.

Adrien took the opportunity to lead her towards the park which now looked more like a winter wonderland.

The branches were jeweled with ice and covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The benches were lightly dusted in white as well. Everything reflected off the sheer layer of glossy ice, making the park twinkle in the sunlight.

You'd expect a place so beautiful to be filled with sightseers yet there was no one for miles. It was quiet and blissful.

However, the calm the place held did nothing to subdue the nervousness bubbling within the model. He could feel his pulse hammering against his throat. This was it.

It was now or never.

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, he spun on his heels and took the beverage from her hand only to place it along with his own on the bench.

"Hey! I was gonna drink…" her words died on her tongue as she saw a serious shadow befall his face.

Suddenly, the space between them felt tighter than it was.

Steadying himself, he swallowed thickly before realizing that there was no way he could do this. Rip.

Brushing back his bangs, he nervously looked to the side, avoiding her gaze entirely. This only peaked Marinette's curiosity as she drew her brows together.

"Adrien?"

Her voice was like a kick to the gut. The concern that stitched between her every syllable burned. He had come all this way, and for what? To back down last minute?

Plagg was right, he wasn't going to do this.

He and Marinette already had something amazing, though it was small, it was there. A kindle.

He didn't want to risk losing that in his bleak attempt to ask her for more. More than this friendship that was more than friendship at times.

Oh, good lord help him because he was a mess.

The things she was capable of doing to him. Just one look twisted him into knots. The worst part was that she had no idea what kind of effect her small habits had on him.

No.

He needed to tell her. He couldn't continue down this path of internal torture.

And if she turned him down, so be it.

Staring at the ground, he let the rush of blood thundering about his veins wash over him.

"Marinette," he raised his head, eyes hesitantly settling on a glittering sea, "I know it's been months and I-I-" licking his lips he paused, gaining composure, "I've been waiting for today for a while now because…"

Gently taking her cold, cold hands in his, he delicately swept the pad of his thumb across the back of her knuckles, "I've been trying to shoot my shot for a while now, but I don't want to lose you or make anything awkward between us again."

Drawing a breath, he inched closer, raising their linked hands, "but lately, I've been thinking that if I don't do something now, I might never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me."

She stared at him with wide eyes brimming with tears, though she blamed their sudden presence on the chill in the air.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you give me the honor and be my Valentine?"

Falling.

That's what she felt.

Like the elegant dance of a single flake cascading down from the grey heaves. The way her cheeks flared as her mouth formed a slight 'o' stirred about a tingling sensation beneath her skin.

It was like the spray of sea salt that comes with the clash of every wave against a rock that her insides were being struck by his words.

Letting out a breath, she continued to stare as her dazed state managed to only nod her head a few times before collapsing into his embrace.

As she fell into his arms, nearly being swept off her feet, Adrien collected her lump form, pulling her close. He didn't know how she'd react but never did he expect this from her.

When he heard the first of her soft whimpers followed by a sharp intake, he felt the claws of doubt grazing at his insides. Suddenly, the icy chill was breathing down his nape.

She was crying. Why was she crying?

Befuddled, he shifted so that he could see the parts of her face that weren't clinging to him. And then, he saw it- a few droplets rolling down rosy cheeks towards a delicate smile adorning her face.

Sniveling against his thick (thicc ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) coat, she wiped away the last of her tears, looking up into his eyes through her blurry vision. Marinette internally kicked herself for acting so silly.

"S-sorry," she mumbled between a soft a giggle, sniffing before, "gahh, I'm so lame!"

Rubbing a palm against her lashes she blinked back the rest of her teardrops, hoping that her nose didn't turn too red. The air stung against her wet cheeks.

"Hey," he dragged the back of his fingers up the side of her face, trying hard to ignore the embers it stirred within him, "if there's one thing you're not, it's lame."

Throwing her one of his signature, cheeky grins, he gingerly ran his thumb beneath her eye, wiping away the little remnant of her previous tears. If his words were enough to bring about such a reaction, he was glad he hadn't gotten her the bouquet.

Maybe it was his classic, honey grin or the way his hair flopped into his eyes, whatever it was, it made her double over in a fit of giggles. Maybe it was the inexplicable magic that came with her laugh, but it had Adrien doing the same.

Soon, the two had forgot about the world they stood upon, their surroundings irrelevant and blurred. Tangled in each others arms, they gazed deep into the other's eyes, getting lost further from reality with the passing of every second.

Adrien felt his pulse getting louder and louder as his eyes went half lidded and his gaze slowly made its way down to her plump, rosy lips. How he longed to just get a taste.

He realized he had been staring for the very next moment, Marinette's face flushed a nice red, her lips parting ever so slightly.

And then, she was moving. Inching closer and closer. Before he knew it, he too was leaning in. It was as if a force had descended upon the two, gravitating them towards the other.

Tilting his face, his lips gracefully landed upon hers and Adrien closed his eyes, the beat of his heart ricocheting off the walls of his chest.

Her lips burned as they parted with a soft pop, a quivering breath escaping into what little space was between them.

A fire stirred about within her and before she could comprehend, her hands were moving, sliding up his chest and fixing themselves around the sides of his face. Taking a small, steady breath, she went up on her toes before hooking onto his lips once again, this time angeling her face to deepen the kiss.

Her mind was in chaos, her surroundings set ablaze, but she tuned it all out.

The crave of desire consumed her whole. Suddenly, her lips were widening enough to find his tongue, before darting back to collect air.

He tasted of mint and cocoa. Her fingers, now numbing because of the cold, curled around his locks as she delved back in for another hit.

If she were dreaming, let her slumber until her final breath.

Oh how she had fantasized about kissing Adrien and although she had in the past (when in costume), none of them could ever compare to this.

This very, blissful moment, like that of a canoe gently rocking to a brook's soft tide.

When they broke away for the final time, it was as if a part of her had chipped away and landed in his palms. She was vulnerable to his touch and addicted to his taste.

Looking at her flushed cheeks as swirls of clouds came dancing into what little space was between them, a part of him yearned to entice this very state from her every time.

He was spellbound, down on his knees and at the hands of her mercy. Had been for the past three years.

Now he hoped she knew.

Knew how she had him wrapped around her finger.

Finally breaking the silence, she smiled from her eyes as her fingers neatly tidied his part, brushing his locks behind his ears.

"I think our drinks are cold now," she whispered delicately, a hint of playfulness tucked into her words.

Smirking, he cocked a brow, "well then, I guess we'll have to go back for seconds."

Humming in approval, she walked her fingers up his chest and gently flicked his nose.

"Great minds think alike."

Going up on her toes yet again, she placed a quick, tender kiss to his cheek before pushing off him.

Walking backwards, she motioned for him to follow, all the while keeping his gaze and that pearly, white grin.

Shaking his head, he ran after her with a skip in his stride.

'_The things she does to me.'_

And just like that, the barista at the small café wondered why the heck were the couple back for the same drinks they had purchased nearly an hour ago.

As an aromantic herself, she rolled her eyes while making the drinks.

Young love, something she will never understand.


End file.
